Far Away From Home
by Atthla
Summary: Edward sends the Colonel a letter on his journey [hints of RoyEd]


**Notes:** My first try on this fandom. Ed sends Roy a letter.

**WARNING:** Male/male pairing: Roy/Ed

**DISCLAIMER:** I own not even one character, only the plot.

_Words in italic_ are the one written on the letter.

* * *

**Far Away From Home**

**Author: Atthla**

****

****

_Dear Kuso Taisa,_

_It's fake again! I need a year to inspect this __Tanglewood __Village__ only to find you sending me 300 miles away just to investigate another fake stone! This is the seventh fake stone, Colonel! Can't you be more accurate in giving me orders? Life seems so unfair when you're sitting comfortably in your office and I'm running here and there under the scorching heat of sunlight to inspect a fake stone! Get down here once for a while, you self-important jerk, misuse of bureaucracy!_

_Yes, I'm angry with you but being a dedicated alchemist that I am, I will write you my report. You ordered me to submit it as soon as possible, remember? And here it is!_

_This __Village__ of __Tanglewood__ is as normal as any village you will find scattered across the country, except that it is terribly hot! The villagers even value water more than gold! Oh, and there is a huge mansion at its northern border, which was too sumptuous for an average house in countryside. Anybody would find this mansion suspicious. And of course it was. The only problem was that we needed almost a year to prove these evildoers guilty since the other villagers were already worshipping them so much due to their generosity in providing water for the village. You can guess the rest. These bastards created water using their stone and thanks to me, now they are locked up behind bars!_

_Honestly this journey costs us more than what we gain. Al is in a mess. He was crushed pretty hard during our mission and even if I have pieced him back, we lost some of his screws. He can still move but not too much or his arms will detach itself from his shoulders and so does one of his legs. We need to find an Automail shop as soon as possible since Winry is not here but..._

"Nii-san."

"Yes, Al?" Edward looked up from his paper to his younger –but larger nevertheless– brother who was lying rather miserably at one of the beds in their rented room. The build of metal was obviously trying to sit for a clearer sight to the desk on where his blonde sibling was writing.

The Fullmetal frowned at this. "What did I tell you? You shouldn't move too much," disapproval rang loudly in his voice.

Being a sweet little brother he had always been, Alphonse settled back to his bed but blank white eyes kept pinned at the desk. "What are you writing, Nii-san?"

For some reasons, Edward was starting to fidget in his seat, twirling his pen between long fingers rather nervously. "Oh, this? Just a report for him, you know, the Colonel. Not that I'm eager to write a report to him, not at all, I can assure you that but- you know, he insisted to receive one as soon as we have finished the investigation and now- well, it's just a report. Nothing important, you don't have to worry about it."

"Well, I'm not worried but..." a weird sight before his eyes stopped Al from finishing his sentence. "Nii-san, your face is red."

If anything, the crimson spluttering across the young alchemist's face developed several deeper shades at his brother's blunt report. "It isn't! What are you talking about?!"

"But Nii-san-"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"I've never said you are-"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING AND I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM!"

"Him?"

Aware of his misspell which did more discovering than covering a certain private matter, the Fullmetal rose on his feet, sending the chair tumbling to the wooden floor in process, and roared, "Shut up or I will not fix your jaw if it loses more screw! And I'm NOT blushing!!"

Half-satisfied by the silence which replied to his rampant burst, Edward got his chair onto its four sturdy feet and slumped back to its hard surface. The reddishness of his face was still glowing vividly, setting his indignity also on fire. Gruffly he reached for his pen, ready to pour his ferocity into words since his funds barely allowed him to take the table or chair as a victim.

_I'M NOT BLUSHING, YOU GOT THAT!? IF __AL__ SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT ME BREEDING A BLUSH ON MY FACE, IGNORE IT!! I'LL NEVER BLUSH! EVEN IF SOMEDAY I DO, IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOU SO..._

The pen would have snapped in two under the grip of such viciousness if it were made of measly wood. Feeling his brother's eyes still strapped on him, the Fullmetal snapped his head up and snarled, "Quit staring, Al! Go to sleep!" Accompanied by a death glare, this order was absolutely unarguable that the younger of the two quickly turned his head to the ceiling. Conveying more force into his clench, the blond alchemist focused once more to his so-called report.

_Forget what I've written up there! I'm not writing another report so just IGNORE it! _

_That's all about Tanglewood. As for my next task, give me a better clue, Colonel! One leading to the genuine stone! To be honest the Philosopher Stone is my only reason in being a State Alchemist so if you can't give me that, I won't do more missions!_

_Now I'll go straight to the next town. Since you seem to enjoy your seclusion from me so much, I'll also take my time. See you in two years, Colonel._

_Edward Elrick_

_P.S.: BURN THIS LETTER AS SOON AS YOU'VE FINISHED READING IT! IF LIUTENANT HAWKEYE MANAGES TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS, YOU ARE DEAD._

"Nii-san.

"Hm?" Edward stopped his motion in folding the letter and glanced to his brother, who still had his eyes staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Who is this 'him'?"

"AHH! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TO ASK!"

**End**


End file.
